utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
TRANSFORM
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Shine (シャイン) |previous = Be Mine |next = - |current track = TRANSFORM}} |font color = white |name = Be Mine |image = |kanji name = TRANSFORM |romaji name = TRANSFORM |translation = TRANSFORM |type = |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Amon Hayashi |composition = TSUGE |arrangement = TSUGE}} The third track from the single Shine sung by Miyano Mamoru. Lyrics English = |-| Romaji = Oh… Spellbound Oh… You got me crazy baby zutto matteitanda shizunda hibi ni sashikomu Light makkura na sora ni ukanda tsuki ga sono yokogao terasu mita koto no nai sekai made Just take me out Yes, you're my only Venus zutto fureteitai nareta hazu no kodoku ga mou omoi dasenai hodo tooku Won't you dance for me semaku natteiku Vision Keep the music goin' on utsukushisa fuyasu yasei ga me wo samasu boku mo shiranai boku ga… This is the night to remember mou wakatteta kimi ga boku wo kaeru shunkan Night to remember yoru ga fukereba atarashii jibun de Take you high Transform me kimi no Eyes Transform me kimi no lips miserareru hodo Wild and Sexy Transform me kimi no Voice Transform me kimi no Touch kimi no subete ni Spellbound donna Jewelry yori hikikomareru yasashii shisen juuni ji Say good bye kinou ni C. Come closer hora soba ni kite konya wa tsuki ga kirei dane kimi ga iu miagete kizuita konya wa sou Super Moon teokuresa Baby Transforming mou osae kikanai ha ji ma ru Howling to the full moon jiyuu na mama de yasashiku dakishimereba jikan ga tomaru Howling to the full moon mukau asa he boyakete kietemo sono mama Holding you yoru ga owattemo kodoku wa gone kiite mitanda sotto You love me? Won't you dance for me ai wo shitta bokura wa Keep the music goin' on odori akasou mousugu sa Sunrise atarashii boku wo mite This is the night to remember mou wakatteta kimi ga boku wo kaeru shunkan Night to remember yoru ga fukereba atarashii jibun de Take you high Transform me kimi no Eyes Transform me kimi no lips miserareru hodo Wild and Sexy Transform me kimi no Voice Transform me kimi no Touch kimi no subete ni Spellbound Oh… You got me spellbound baby, Yeah… You just set me free |-| Kanji = Oh… Spellbound Oh… You got me crazy baby ずっと待っていたんだ　沈んだ日々に差し込むLight 真っ暗な空に浮かんだ　月がその横顔照らす 見た事ない世界まで Just take me out Yes, you're my only Venus　ずっと触れていたい 慣れた筈の孤独がもう　思い出せない程遠く Won't you dance for me　狭くなっていくVision Keep the music goin' on　美しさ増す 野性が目を醒ます 僕も知らない僕が… This is the night to remember　もう分かってた 君が僕を変える　瞬間 Night to remember　夜が ければ 新しい自分で Take you high Transform me　君のEyes Transform me　君のlips 魅せられる程 Wild and Sexy Transform me　君のVoice Transform me　君のTouch 君の全てに Spellbound どんなJewelryより　惹き込まれる優しい視線 12時 Say good bye　昨日に C. Come closer　ほらそばに来て “今夜は月がキレイだね”　君が言う 見上げて気付いた　今夜はそう Super Moon 手遅れさBaby Transforming　もう 抑え効かない　ハ・ジ・マ・ル Howling to the full moon 自由なままで 優しく抱きしめれば時間が止まる Howling to the full moon 向かう朝へ ぼやけて消えてもそのまま Holding you 夜が終わっても　孤独はgone 聞いてみたんだそっとYou love me？ Won't you dance for me　愛を知った僕ら はKeep the music goin' on　踊りあかそう もうすぐさSunrise 新しい僕をみて This is the night to remember　もう分かってた 君が僕を変える　瞬間 Night to remember　夜が ければ 新しい自分で Take you high Transform me　君のEyes Transform me　君のlips 魅せられる程 Wild and Sexy Transform me　君のVoice Transform me　君のTouch 君の全てに Spellbound Oh… You got me spellbound baby, Yeah… You just set me free Videos References Navigation Category:Shine (songs) Category:Miyano Mamoru